


The Warmest Fifty Degrees

by atsumu4president



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumu4president/pseuds/atsumu4president
Summary: College AU- Atsumu breaks up with his long distance boyfriend, Kita, and tries to dive into the world of casual flings in college. He doesn’t get very far. Cue Sakusa, cue feelings he didn’t expect from a rebound.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	The Warmest Fifty Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is my first work for HQ so i would love love feedback. these losers needed a weed fueled fuck + feelings fest and i will try to deliver <3

Miya Atsumu knows he must have feelings deep down somewhere... or at least he’s pretty sure he does. At this point, he hopes he just hasn’t had the opportunity to experience them yet. Well, honestly, he recently did have the perfect opportunity to be struck by emotion in a potentially excessive way - just one week ago, he broke up with his boyfriend, Kita Shinsuke. They were together for two years and he didn’t shed even two tears? Really, Atsumu wasn’t that upset at all and ended up feeling upset that he wasn’t upset.

Kita, aside from being his former flame, was also his former high school volleyball captain. Kita’s careful care to make sure he didn’t burn himself out after long serving practice transformed into more than fondness for Atsumu. Kita confessed after losing at Nationals, no longer able to call himself Atsumu’s captain, and they’ve been together since, well, last week. He was still back in Hyogo working on his family’s farm, but used to spend hours glued to the phone, Atsumu half-heartedly on the other end of the line. They talked about nothing and everything, maybe even enjoying the sound of each other’s voices more than the content of their conversations. Admittedly, Atsumu did love the way Kita would compliment him on how he’s excelling in university and how he would praise the way he’s been performing on his college volleyball team. Those somewhat menial positives aside, Atsumu just knew Kita wasn’t it for him. He had known for a while, but every time Kita would mail him his favorite teas during finals week, he let himself believe that being cared for could be enough. And it was enough, for a while, to let himself believe that maybe that’s really all he deserved to have in the first place. After all, most people didn’t even like him, let alone love him.

All good things must come to an end, and so must all mediocre things. Atsumu spent a week over Christmas break with Kita, hoping to feel some kind of spark that could reignite the relationship and prolong it until the next break they could spend together. If anything, their week together ended with someone pouring a bucket of water on their already dead fire, ensuring any lasting flame was indeed doused. Atsumu called Kita last week and told him not to visit for Valentine’s Day. They were over. 

And now, only 2 weeks later, Atsumu felt so fresh. So clear-headed. So... sexy? He felt high in the only way that being single for the first time in university could get you. And also maybe high in the only way that taking an edible before going to a party could get you. He and his best friend, roommate, the other half of their dynamic spiker-setter duo, Bokuto, unwrapped two unassuming gummy bears as soon as they hopped in the Uber, cheersed them together, and eagerly chewed them up.

“How’d you get the invite to this one, Bokkun?” Atsumu asked.

“Iwaizumi from my thermo class asked me if I wanted to go in on a keg for the party he was going to throw, said I could bring whoever.” Bokuto replied, his voice booming over the EDM music the Uber driver assumed they would enjoy.

“Oh nice.”

Bokuto and Atsumu were both starters on the varsity volleyball team as well as taking 15 credit hours this semester, but if they couldn’t go out and enjoy themselves on a Saturday night then what was the point of it all?

“We’re gonna be playing connect four!!” Bokuto laughed out as a pause in the song gave him the chance to speak at a normal volume.

“Yer kidding?”

“No-PE.” Bokuto popped his P, “Apparently Iwaizumi’s boyfriend is super competitive and created a bracket and everything.” 

Atsumu chuckled. He knew the kinds of people he would meet tonight. This is perfect. When they pulled up, they thanked the driver, who was visibly proud that he’d so accurately assessed their music taste. The two towering men walked into a modest looking house off campus. The jackets they wore were thin and wouldn’t hold up to this winter weather, but they predicted leaving with a nice buzz from light beer and weed that could help them on their walk home. 

A tall brown-haired boy is cackling and pointing to the bracket when they get inside. The party is set up with a single long table in the middle of the room, a single connect four game perfectly placed in the center. Behind the table is a single keg and a few people buzzing around it. Bokuto navigates them towards the keg and introduces Atsumu to Iwazumi, who immediately fills two cups for them, as if it was a reflex.

Atsumu doesn’t know much about Iwaizumi besides his major - mechanical engineering. Also without prompting, Iwaizumi gives them an overview of who’s coming tonight. It sounds like a mix of some friends from his classes and some friends from his roommate’s high school. 

Bokuto’s body goes a little stiff at that statement, and not in the way you’d wish. His second-year lab partner, Akaashi Keiji, went to high school with Iwaizumi’s roomie. He still talks a little bit too much about how well they worked together and how much fun they used to have when they hung out outside of class. 

Atsumu looks around for an escape as Bokuto initiates Engineering Student Mode, going on about how he got a 35 on the last thermo exam to Iwaizumi. Locking in on the man with a red marker cap in his mouth that was busy drawing the bracket for the evening, Atsumu makes his way over.

“I’m actually nationally ranked in Argentina, you should for sure give me a first round bye.” Atsumu said, leaning into the taller man’s space. 

“Oh are you, mi amigo? Leave it to me - maybe I can rework this to have you against Iwa-chan in the first round. He’s been drinking since 6 and his last brain cell clocked out at 6:30.” The tall, brown-haired boy joked.

“Hey, Oikawa, I heard that!!!” Iwaizumi shouts from behind them.

“Must be why he sleeps with you,” bites Akaashi Keiji, walking in as the argument starts picking up mirth.

The small crowd that’s assembled delivers a sitcom-style applause of laughter, so harmonious that Atsumu swears a neon sign “Laugh Now!” sign is placed just out of his line of sight. He feels a little like an outsider in this group of people that all seem to know each other in some way or another already but, as he downs his first cup of beer and feels the edible hitting, Atsumu feels more social than Bokuto. 

Speaking of Bokuto, he’s wasted no time slinging an arm around Akaashi. If the sparkle in his eyes wasn’t making this clear enough, Bokuto was already divulging how happy he is to see Akaashi again before swiftly moving on to how “cool” his senior project is going to be once it’s done. Akaashi does his best to keep his expression neutral, but the corners of his mouth curl up in a small but noticeable smile.

Atsumu just now sees that Akaashi’s roommate tagged along with him. Sakusa Kiyoomi. He’s tall, really tall, his neutral expression at odds with the rest of the jovial crowd. Atsumu is caught off guard by his deep brown eyes, revealing emotion the rest of his face isn’t showing. His soft black curls contrast his sharp jawline, making him paradoxically adorable and intimidating. Atsumu’s cock stirs slightly, and reminds him of how lacking his sex life has been recently is the intense expression in Sakusa’s eyes can start to turn him on. Atsumu has always been curious about Sakusa despite never having spoken any words to him the few times they’ve bumped into each other, usually with Akaashi as a buffer. Atsumu nods at Sakusa as their roommates get reacquainted and Sakusa holds up his reusable cup full of foamy, warm beer in response.

Oikawa demands everyone to quiet down and explains the rules of the tournament. Single elimination, rock paper scissors determines who goes first, don’t be a sore loser. That last rule is directed at what Atsumu now realizes is Oikawa’s boyfriend. Atsumu snorts at their pettiness. 

Atsumu loses in the second round. He isn’t mad. The first round win against Akaashi was all he really needed. Bokuto flung him up on his shoulders, parading him in a clumsy lap around the connect four table, garnering a boisterous laugh from Akaashi at Bokuto’s antics.

Atsumu and Bokuto make their rounds around the room, this time both of their feet on the ground, chatting with people, new and old. Atsumu goes to grab another drink, feeling properly happy he decided to come out tonight. He really needed a night of new people. 

He runs into one of those new-er people, Sakusa, bending over and filling up his reusable cup at the keg. 

“So, yah really came all the way out here to those in the first round, huh?” Atsumu taunts, playfully snatching the hose from him.

“Oh, that? No, it just takes me a while to warm up actually. Give me a few more rounds and I would have won the whole thing.” Sakusa bends his middle and pointer finger back just a little more than looks comfortable to mimic warm up stretches.

“Oh yeah, Bokkun and I prepped for hours this morning.”

“Seems to have done you guys real good.” Sakusa says, deadpan, knowing Bokuto lost after only having 7 coins played against him. 

“You’re Sakusa right? I’ve seen you around Akaashi enough and it seems like Bokkun wishes we could run into yuh more. I’m Atsumu.” 

“Yeah, I see you around sometimes.”

Atsumu grins at that. He looks up and lets Sakusa know, “Say hi to me when you see me around. I would like that.” 

Atsumu leaves Sakusa at the keg, hoping he sounded sure of himself, and joins the rest of the table in playing stack cup. The loser of each round has to do a keg stand. Atsumu luckily avoids it, but Bokuto looks like he’s won the way his biceps look fully engaged on the metal handles, Konoha hooting and counting as he holds his legs. 

“Agaaaaaashi, how did I do?” Bokuto looks a little dizzy as he stands up after over a minute of chugging.

“You did great, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tells Bokuto, blushing. 

There are more that attempt the keg stand. The only other person to give Bokuto a run for his money for time spent chugging is none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, who nonchalantly runs a hand through his hair when he loses the round. He demands the hose mouthpiece be cleaned before he goes through with it, but manages to somehow look hot sucking down beer with Akaashi holding his legs up until he taps out. Sakusa doesn’t look phased when he gets down, which makes the small crowd cheer even harder. 

The group seems to have different ideas for what they want to do for the rest of the night, Oikawa trying to lead a group to the bars, and Atsumu feels ready to head back for the night, pleasantly warm, wanting to smoke the joint he has in his jacket breast pocket. 

“Bokkun, you want to make our round of goodbyes?”

Bokuto seems to be having fun, but after knowing him for a while, Atsumu knows his social battery lasts only so long. Bokuto catches his eye and nods.

Bokuto runs over to Akaashi, giving him a side hug. He starts chatting to him about meeting up to study in the library for a midterm later this week. 

Once again, Atsumu and Sakusa find themselves next to their chatting roommates. Atsumu looks up again at Sakusa and is once realizing how very attractive and very close Sakusa is. Atsumu fails to come up with a way to flirt with this man, he’s upsettingly rusty at chatting people up, it’s been forbidden for him for years. 

“Hope to see you around.” Sakusa says, not shying away from eye contact with Atsumu. Atsumu feels his throat dry up, overwhelmed by the smirk Sakusa looks down at him with. Three inches has never felt larger as the eye contact once again unearths feelings Atsumu has not felt in these last few months. 

“Catch ya later!” Atsumu says, thankfully dragged away by Bokuto.

Bokuto and Atsumu walk the 20 minutes back to their apartment, lighting the joint in Atsumu’s pocket and taking a few hits on the way back. They giggle and Atsumu groans.

“I said catch ya later, Bokkun. He’s going to think I’m such a nerd.”

“You are a nerd!!! Wait, who.” Bokuto spins around, his golden eyes looking even brighter with the redness from the high. 

“Sakusa. He’s like so hot. He looked like a sexy vampire sucking on that hose.”

“Oh this is good. Tsum-Tsum you neeeeed to get back out there you neeeeeed to get laid.”

“He’s so out of my league.”

“Miyaa-sam you’ve not fucked in so long you’ve completely forgotten what league you are in. What you need is a hoe-mester!” Bokuto grins, looking absolutely feral.  
“A hoe-mester?”

“Yeah, a semester where you fuck whoever you want, Tsumu, you deserve some action. I’ll wingman you and you’ll have Sakusa sucking you off by the end of the week I promise.”

“Geeeez Bokuto, sure. I’ll have a hoe-mester, you’ll finally ask out Akaashi, we’ll switch places.” Atsumu grins at the idea of Bokuto finally getting his shit together enough to ask out his long time crush. 

Bokuto’s smile is softer this time. They shake on it as they both take their last puffs from the joint. 

Atsumu trips over a sewer grate while fumbling with putting the joint back in a tube and his pocket. 

“How am I a nerd if I don’t even know how sewers work.” The full effects of the joint hit Atsumu as Bokuto and him both try to calculate out how dumb they exactly are.

They stay up watching an episode of Planet Earth, snacking on their athletic trainer approved munchies of carrots and dark chocolate before crashing on their respective beds. Atsumu tries to conjure up a perfect image of the man he met tonight, thinking of how natural it felt to look up into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter - here


End file.
